Está allí
by NatssY
Summary: "Está allí. Dispuesta a despedirse del amor de su vida."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a papi y a mami porque al final ninguno se murió para dejárselo a Toc de herencia xDDD

**Fandom:** House MD

**Pairing:** House y Cuddy/Huddy

**Spoilers:** spoilers del capítulo final de la serie, everybody dies (8x22)

**Resumen:** _"Está allí. Dispuesta a despedirse del amor de su vida."_

**Comentarios:** Este oneshot lo escribí el día después de ver la finale por el mal sabor de boca que me dejó la falta de Cuddy (muy notoria, si tenemos en cuenta que el resto del cast sí estuvo) y para mí está dividido en dos partes: a la primera parte la llamo el hecho y a la segunda el deseo, por eso lo pongo como bonus.

Hoy, 21 de mayo de 2013, hace un año que terminó House MD. Este fandom me ha dado a tres de mis mejores amigas (con permiso de Ne xDD), además de muchas otras personas a las que aprecio. Seguramente no escriba más sobre él, así que un abrazo enorme para todos los que han compartido el viaje conmigo, en mayor o menor medida.

**Dedicatorias:** Toc, Sasa, H... I Lobe you.

.

.

**_ESTÁ ALLÍ_**

.

.

Está allí, en la parte de atrás de la parte de atrás, donde sabe que nadie la puede ver, observar, mirar y, sobre todo, encontrar. Pero está allí. Dispuesta a despedirse del amor de su vida.

Distanciarse no había servido de nada. No desde la invención de internet y del teléfono.

Maldito Graham Bell.

Hasta ese momento, sólo ha sido capaz de atender a las palabras de Stacy, segura de que ella es de las pocas personas que podrían comprenderla. Sonríe ante lo de "un novio regular", sabiendo que Stacy está siendo demasiado buena con él. La gente siempre es buena contigo cuando te mueres. Un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que justo ahí es cuando ya no te vas a enterar.

Piensa en cómo sería su propio discurso mientras Foreman está hablando, pero en su interior algo la detiene rápidamente, consciente de que si está donde está –en la parte de atrás de la parte de atrás— es para, en parte, tener que evitar pensarlo. Hablar bien de él no tendría sentido. Y hablar mal, tampoco. El gris sería el color más adecuado, si en los colores se basaran las relaciones. _Gris blancuzco_, susurra una voz traviesa en su mente. _O _g_ris carbón_. _Depende cristal con que se mire._

La otra razón para estar donde está es, por supuesto, su estupidez. Esa estupidez que te hace creer que si no lo dices en voz alta, no es real; que si no dices adiós, no habrá despedida. _Sólo un hasta luego muy largo_. Esa estupidez a la que tu parte racional no para de llamar estúpidaestúpidaestúpida, porque tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo. Se intenta autoconvencer durante el discurso de Chase de que un día de preparativos y un viaje de tres horas sola en un coche no es suficiente tiempo de asimilación.

Si tuviese que elegir una etapa, estaría segura de que aquello era la negociación. No se quería imaginar cuando cambiase a la siguiente…

Wilson se levanta hacia la palestra y ella se obliga a escuchar sus palabras en vez de pensar en lo demacrado que se le ve. Vale, es de suponer que todo el tema del cáncer no ayuda a tener un buen aspecto, y el tema de la muerte de tu mejor amigo tampoco. Ironías que tiene la vida, un oncólogo enfermo de cáncer. Prefiere no imaginar cómo será la próxima conversación que tenga con él. _"-Ey, ¿qué tal estás? –Todo iba genial con el tema del cáncer y mi mejor amigo yendo de nuevo a prisión hasta que éste se suicidó porque es un egoísta."_ Lo que le iba a costar levantar el teléfono…

Wilson también está siendo demasiado bueno en su discurso, hasta que de golpe deja de serlo. Seguramente ha entrado en la ira. Si no fuese ridículo, se sentiría orgullosa por ir más adelantada. Niega con la cabeza y se echa las manos a la cara cuando el discurso de Wilson empieza a coger ritmo, aunque es incapaz de no sonreír ante la sarta de verdades.

En medio de todos los piropos y de ese quedarse a gusto que está viviendo James, un móvil suena, y ella se echa a temblar. Bueno, el móvil es el que tiembla, y por ende su pantalón, y por ende su pierna. Todos miran a su alrededor buscando de quién es el sonido, así que se esconde mientras echa la mano al móvil para hacer que se calle. Le va a dar al botón de silenciar para volver a guardarlo, pero ya lo tiene en la mano y ese "1 mensaje nuevo" sin remitente le dice a la madre que hay en su interior que lo abra.

"_Cobarde."_

Mira a su alrededor, asustada, y antes de que pueda decidir qué hacer el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

"_Te apuesto 50$ a que en menos de 10' Wilson camina hacia tu puerta."_

Entonces observa a Wilson sacar un móvil de su bolsillo, leer lo que supone que es un mensaje y…

Se esconde justo a tiempo para que no la vea.

Sin esperar a que el funeral termine decide irse y al llegar a la puerta del tanatorio, le llega otro mensaje.

"_Me debes 50 pavos." _

Levanta la vista, pero no ve a nadie, sólo una funeraria con las lunas tintadas moviéndose por el aparcamiento. Vuelve a mirar el móvil esperando que le dé una respuesta, pero no vuelve a sonar.

Resignada y enfurecida consigo misma por pensar lo imposible, echa a caminar hacia el coche a la vez que la funeraria se para delante de la puerta principal. La esquiva pasando por detrás, pero no llega a dar más de 15 pasos antes de que alguien silbe. El conductor de la funeraria tiene la ventanilla bajada lo justo para que quepa su mano hasta la altura de la muñeca y la está moviendo, como diciéndole adiós. Ella no puede ver quién es por el reflejo de las luces y la posición en la que está; lo único que puede ver es la mano, libre de guantes o anillos, sólo una pulsera de hilo blanca y negra.

Por desgracia, cuando da un paso para acercarse al coche, la mano se esconde y la funeraria sale pitando.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y vuelve a echar a caminar, pensando en que aquel día cada vez es más raro y que es hora de pasar de la negociación a la depresión, por su propia salud mental.

Al llegar al coche y sentarse en su asiento, se da cuenta de que antes de posarse no guardó la foto que había estado observando durante más de 10 minutos y que la ayudó a decidirse a entrar al tanatorio. Era una foto de su época universitaria en la que salían ella y House. House llevaba un polo granate. Salía sonriendo y pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras ella, con camiseta de manga corta, y una mano de camino hacia la de House –sin duda, para quitársela de ahí—, lo miraba con su cara de _"qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo"_. Era la única foto que conservaba con él, ellos dos solos. Había sido incapaz de tirarla.

Suspira después de echarle un último vistazo y, repitiéndose que no va a llorar, arranca el coche y toma rumbo a casa.

Lleva por lo menos 10 minutos conduciendo y repitiendo cuando se da cuenta.

Para en la cuneta con una maniobra no demasiado correcta y saca la foto de la guantera. Enciende la luz del coche, aunque no es necesario porque todavía hay luz de sobra para ver, y entonces se fija. En aquella mano que casi comparten ella está llevando una pulsera de hilo blanca y negra. La misma que con el tiempo le acabó regalando a House unos días antes de que estuviesen juntos y lo expulsasen de la universidad.

Los mensajes a ella, el mensaje a Wilson, la funeraria, el conductor, la mano agitándose con los 5 dedos extendidos, y ¡la pulsera!

-¡Será hijo de puta! –grita indignada mientras azota la foto sin poder creérselo.

¡Es un miserable cabrón! ¡Es un cerdo cruel que no piensa ni por un segundo en el sufrimiento de los demás! ¡Es…

Es en presente de indicativo. ¡House es en presente de indicativo!

_Pero entonces…_

Su móvil vuelve a sonar, y ella se lanza a él a la velocidad de la luz, pero _sólo _es su hermana.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Los has visto a todos?

Y al escuchar esas palabras Lisa comienza a sonreír, al principio débilmente y luego cada vez con más ganas, hasta terminar riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Estoy bien. Y sí Julia, los he visto a todos –afirma, feliz, cuando por fin consigue parar de reírse.


	2. Bonus

BONUS TRACK

.

.

Después de colgarle el teléfono a Julia y de explicarle unas 5 veces que no se había vuelto loca por la muerte del hombre de su vida –y más sabiendo que no se había muerto, aunque aquello había decidido guardárselo para ella—, arranca el coche y gira el volante para coger de nuevo la secundaria que la lleva a casa.

No termina de incorporarse, cuando su móvil vuelve a sonar y queda con el coche medio fuera, medio dentro. Y detrás del primer bip llega otro, y otro, así hasta cinco, en un intervalo de no más de 10 minutos.

"_He oído por ahí que la gente no cambia. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Idiotas…"_

"_Wilson está tardando un montón. A ver si la palmó antes de tiempo y todo esto no ha servido para nada… Lo mataré."_

"_Si pudieras ser un animal, ¿cuál serías? A mí me gusta la mofeta. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tiene su punto!"_

"_Si todo el mundo miente, ¿cómo saber que eso no es una mentira?"_

"_Me sigues debiendo 50 pavos."_

Y cuando piensa que ya no va a sonar más y por fin consigue parar de reír, llorar, maldecir y dar las gracias, todo al mismo tiempo, su móvil vibra una última vez.

"_Hasta dentro de 5 meses."_

_._

_._

_._

_18 días después._

-Me ha dicho un pajarito que has desaparecido del mapa.

-¿Un pajarito negro que dirige un hospital? –pregunta Wilson, sarcásticamente.

-¿Dónde andas? Espero que al menos te estés cuidando.

-Sólo puedo decir que la ruta 66 es más corta de lo que pensábamos… -comenta James riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Pensábamos? –investiga, en busca de pistas que nunca llegan. A veces piensa que se lo ha imaginado.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Mi ahijada ha hecho alguna trastada nueva?

.

.

.

_2 meses después._

-¿Wilson? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? No oigo lo que dices. ¿Wilson? –repite, pegando el teléfono a la oreja más de lo normal.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy mejor que en toda mi vida! –es todo lo que puede oír antes de que se corte la llamada.

.

.

.

_4 meses y 21 días después. _

-No Lisa, ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie. Tengo todo lo que necesito –afirma Wilson con ese tono que usa alguien que está sumamente cansado pero aun así es feliz.

.

.

.

_5 meses y 28 días después._

Un móvil que suena, un "_¿tienes mis 50 pavos preparados? No admito cheques._", un bastón que se eleva en el aire y…

Toc, toc, toc.


End file.
